


In which Date enjoys a feast!

by exceptionallyunfortunate



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ahegao, Breathplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, No Spoilers, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptionallyunfortunate/pseuds/exceptionallyunfortunate
Summary: PurePWP, see tags.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Okiura Mizuki, Date Kaname/Okiura Mizuki/Aiba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	In which Date enjoys a feast!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea how the ship tagging works when Aiba's involved. I guess I'll just include her anyways? She's not an active participant in terms of genital contact, but she's _present_ and helps shape the experience.
> 
> Additional content info:
> 
>   * The breathplay elements are a consequence of being face-fucked by Mizuki, who is a rather rude lover
>   * The perspective is Date's, in third person
>   * Zero penis content or mentions, and zero body hair talk
>   * Also zero stuff about love or established relationships
>   * Date's pelvis fetish
>   * Aiba's special vision modes (thermograph and night vision; x-ray mentioned)
>   * No major spoilers for the game/other related content, just little character things
> 


It was new. Admittedly, Date had never done this before. Or if he had, it had been in his old life before he had lost his memory.

He drew in a long, slow inhale to compose himself. The smell was… thicker than he had anticipated. Damp and warm, like a muggy summer afternoon. The sound of his heart thudded in his ears.

 _Date_ , Aiba’s voice rang out inside his mind. _I’m detecting some apprehension. Are you sure you want to do this_?

 _I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t_ , he mentally hissed back. But when he glanced up, Mizuki was throwing him an impatient frown, clearly dissatisfied with how long his internal dialogue was taking.

“M—Mizuki,” Date stammered, then winced at how _unmanly_ he had managed to sound. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

It was, evidently, the wrong thing to ask. The girl’s expression morphed into a deep scowl and her hands balled into fists around the bed sheets, no doubt itching to pummel him for his ridiculous question. “Are you _serious_ , Date?” she groaned, dropping her head back down onto the pillow, causing the whole bed to shake. “Use your _eyes_ , dummy, of _course_ I want this. Are you going to do it or _not_?”

To be fair, it _had_ been a rather moronic question. With his sweaty palms pressing her thighs apart, Date could plainly see how aroused she was. The folds of her labia, just inches away from his face, were bright red, rivaling only the blush that Mizuki was so clearly trying to hide as she turned her head away. She was already wet too, her skin glistening in the orange light of the sunset that streamed through the windows. With her legs parted wide, her silky hair strewn all over the pillow, and her tiny frame hiding enough power to level a tree, there was no reason to imagine that she would have subjected herself to such a precarious position unless she wanted to. If there was ever a person who was sure, it was _definitely_ Mizuki.

Date licked his lips and wordlessly slid one hand over her smooth, velvety skin, close to the crook of her pubic bone. He could feel the firmness of her underdeveloped pelvis through her soft flesh, curved like the shape of a beautifully sculpted bowl.

 _You could always activate my x-ray function, you know_ , mused Aiba.

But the thought would have been more tantalizing if Date hadn’t been afraid of what Mizuki would do if he waited any longer. Instead, he dragged his thumb across her skin, pulling her lips apart so he could see into her opening.

Then he licked.

In one long lap, his tongue dipped between her folds, then out again to brush against the hood of her clit. It was just enough for him to get his first proper taste of Mizuki’s arousal—clean and a little metallic. But his appreciation was cut short by her squirming.

Her hips bucked up off the mattress, wriggling from side to side as if seeking more friction. Already, she sounded breathless, the barest trace of a whimper tinting the air.

Date stroked Mizuki’s legs soothingly, hoping to coax her into lying still for him. Instead, she gave a shrill whine. “What are you _waiting_ for? Do it again, do more of that, _Da-teeeee_.”

Aiba sounded impressed: _She doesn’t appear to be exaggerating. It seems I was mistaken about the responses in pornography_.

Both reactions brought a smirk to Date’s face and he dipped his head back down between Mizuki’s legs to hide his amusement. _Or maybe I’m just that good_.

For Mizuki’s benefit, he murmured, “I said I would, didn’t I?” before clamping his lips down over the junction where he knew her clitoris would be. With the enthusiasm of a parched man quenching his thirst in an oasis, he suckled at her sweet flesh, occasionally slipping his tongue back into her hole before returning to her stiff little nub. He may not have known what he was doing, but at least his porno mags had provided him with a robust knowledge base to work off of.

Thankfully, his efforts were rewarded by dulcet mewls of pleasure. Mizuki continued to squirm, seeking out friction but clearly uninterested in being hindered by Date’s increasingly insistent hands. Her powerful thighs seemed intent on trying to crush his skull, the curled toes of her feet kicking a little too dangerously close to his shoulders.

 _You may want to do something to restrain her before you end up seriously hurt_ , Aiba warned. Old memories of being subjected to Mizuki’s kicks flickered through his brain and he shuddered, momentarily breaking the rhythm of his feast.

Mizuki, of course, moaned in protest for the entire length of time that it took Date to reposition his hands under her lean calves. He pressed her legs forward into her chest, letting himself relish the view for just a moment in the fading light: her wild bed of untamed hair, her pleading eyes, the rise and fall of her smooth chest, the bump of her hip bones jutting out on either side of her tailbone, the glossy shine of her dripping cunt, and the soft pink star of her puckered asshole…

“Date, I _swear_ —!”

He gave her labia a hard suck and she melted into the mattress with a strained, guttural groan.

The new angle was fantastic for both of them. Date couldn’t help but marvel at how _flexible_ his partner was. Concentrating on maintaining a decent pace, he alternated between quick, sharp flutters and long, flat licks. The muscles of his tongue and jaw were quickly beginning to ache like they never had before, but he persisted anyways, propelled by the lewd melody of her moans.

Soon enough, Date began to moan as well, the sound easily overpowered by the wet noise of his obscene open-mouthed kisses and swallowed by Mizuki’s feverish skin. He could feel her legs quivering under his hands, and the desire to watch her as she fell apart became unbearable. With his tongue burrowed into her vagina and his nose bumping at her clitoris, he strained his gaze upwards.

Any thoughts that had been in his head evaporated into nothingness when he found her staring back. Through the dim haze of twilight, Date could just barely make out the sparkle of her desperate eyes, the shine of her tongue as it lolled out from her slack jaw. Her hand had been on her chest, rather ludicrously trying to grope breasts that clearly hadn’t grown in yet, but they reflexively moved to reach out for Date instead. Delicate fingers wound through his long hair and—

Suddenly, Date couldn’t breathe. Mizuki’s full force pressed at the back of his skull, pushing him into the warmth of her body. Her fists yanked painfully at his hair as he struggled to stay focused on his task. It was all he could do to continue to flick his tongue, to slide his lips against her sweet, slick cunt while she fucked herself against his burning face.

His eyes remained locked on hers, even after she broke eye contact to toss her head back, revealing the ridges of her exposed throat. He stared, transfixed, until the dim glow of the sky finally faded into dusk and rendered her delicious reactions impossible to see. But even with no light, it would be impossible not to feel the desperate way her entire body bucked against him, smothering and dizzying and harsh. And he—probably even the entire rest of the apartment complex— could _definitely_ hear the magnificently lewd howls pouring out of her tiny frame.

The world was spinning, every muscle in Date’s body beginning to react to the cruelty of oxygen deprivation. Even in his own mind, he was panting for air, but the instruction managed to ring clear: _show… show me the thermograph_. Black spots were clouding the vision of his right eye, but Aiba obliged, displaying for him a clear picture of Mizuki’s body, burning orange and red all over as she shook and squirmed.

 _She’s really close_ , the AI commented, her tinny voice just a little hushed with awe. _Just hang on for a little longer. I’ll warn you if your vitals are truly in danger_.

Mizuki’s condition was already obvious, given how violently she was grinding her clit against Date’s nose, but Aiba’s encouragement sent a shudder of pleasure down his spine anyways. With his hands weak and the blood vessels in his face threatening to pop, there wasn’t much more that he could do other than dig his nails into the girl’s splayed legs and cling to consciousness while she shoved against his limp tongue.

Evidently, that was evidently enough.

The fiery red glow of her heat was blinding against the cool green of the rest of the bedroom. Her back arched, the shift in position finally allowing Date to take in a few precious gulps of refreshingly icy air that made his lungs burn. Oblivious to his heaving, Mizuki’s hips continued to rut against his face, in time with her hoarse chant of “Date! Oh, _Date_! Date!”

Date himself couldn’t help but groan along to the sound of his own name. The throbbing of his head wasn’t helped by the pain of hair being torn out of his skull. But even with his eyes screwed tightly shut for the final moment, he still sensed every inch of Mizuki’s orgasm. Her voice hitched and for one long moment, her body was frozen still, suspended right at the brink, pressing against his lips with so much force that he feared his neck might snap.

And then came a warm spray of fluid that splashed against his face.

Squirts of wet nectar trickled into his mouth in time with the involuntary clench of Mizuki’s hole. The cry caught in her throat rushed out as one long, exalted moan as her body shook, then finally crumbled into a weak, pliant mess of thoroughly fucked adolescent girl. The iron grip on Date’s hair loosend and became a soft caress that massaged away his pain. With one final swipe of his tongue across her painfully red vulva, he guided her legs back down to rest on his shoulders, where they twitched appreciatively.

For a while, the two lay together in idle silence. Nestled between Mizuki’s limp legs, Date let his jaw hang slack. The soreness of the rest of his face was slower to dissipate, but his headache vanished quickly with several lungfuls of heady, wet air. The vivid warms of his roommate’s body faded into duller oranges and yellows as the pulse of her femoral artery slowed under his palm. Her slender fingers flitted through his hair, while his own worked on memorizing the jut of her pelvic girdle.

 _You should ask her how she’s doing_ , Aiba eventually advised, her voice in Date’s mind breaking the silence. But he gave an affirming hum in agreement and reached back to capture one of Mizuki’s hands.

“Date?” came the tender mumble from above him. Her voice was slightly rough, no doubt recovering from being abused by those screams of pleasure. With a private grin, Date threaded his fingers through hers and tilted his face upwards towards her voice. Her own neck was craned down to look at him too, even though it was too dark for her to have been able to make anything out.

It only took a simple unspoken command for Aiba to switch her view to infrared so Date could study that face: her soft eyes, her button nose, and the plump curve of her slightly parted lips. Basking in the afterglow of their deed, it was easy to forgive the girl for her energetic investment in the heat of the moment.

“How are you feeling, Mizuki?”

Another unnecessary question, since her smile answered it all.

“That was okay, I guess,” she teased, giving a huff of fake nonchalance. Tauntingly, she wiggled her hips, one of her soft thighs rubbing against against Date’s cheek. “I think I’m ready for round two, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aiba voice: _According to several sources online, a significant number of women may easily enjoy 8-12 orgasms in a single day_.


End file.
